


[Podfic] The Real Captain Hastings

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: An Argentinian visitor to London is found murdered, reminding detective Hercule Poirot and his assistant Captain Arthur Hastings that although life is short there is no reason that it must always be lonely.





	[Podfic] The Real Captain Hastings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real Captain Hastings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485809) by Sue The Android. 



> This was one of the first fics I read which dragged me into the Poirot fandom, and I'm so happy I finally got around to podficcing it! I really recommend everyone check out Sue The Android's fics, they're so very very good. :D
> 
> (please note that the file sizes are too large to be played via GDrive, so you will need to download them to listen)

**Title:** The Real Captain Hastings

**Author:** Sue The Android

**Reader:** Cân Cennau

**Rough Length:** 4 hours 18 mins

**Format:** MP3 or OGG

Download [Part I (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JAqRxATE8l1ZqwfLHcE27zOutE6HCyIy) or [Part I (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JvFgbz1ovOdszan_cpza4_GEm-q0rlOm).

Download [Part II (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EZpXhibtR0HCJic8NWBTTawgehTzGoak) or [Part II (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YFYyd15gl90HkMi4xxC1ULo98PyeIj6p).

Download [Part III (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hT7jCB4YTHkqyfct4aCbGSTL3bScHxtF) or [Part III (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HaLPyBHCT-Sg4TGZy3nrqLPRjxUVTJLc).

Download [Part IV (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1q-tZJAibAWcNa05gdJMn2i-ln4Sc_QIu) or [Part IV (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QIICBKzdO-LjuZmtJA2o3umyIFBIcL3p).

Download [Part V (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xvwCQ3aPD271Py0VmUfTV4Q7-Xb1rD3D) or [Part V (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yQ6Aj5dDO-PCG7GukfA1RV4QtBuMpfox).

 

Download the [one-file version (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fZZ7az9eZBJ5dOFr3r9ThNKfCeushZA9) or [one-file version (OGG)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rV4Ijgj-hVIJUIPosVMSbKlli1ToR7p-). (includes parts I, II, III, IV, and V)


End file.
